


Game On

by Sarolonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gaming, Kuroo is a giant dork, M/M, Minor KageKen - Freeform, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: Kuroo has finally accepted his best friend's offer to catch a glimpse into his nerdy world and has no idea what to expect. He's quickly caught up in the thrilling experience, especially when he discovers someone special in the most unlikely form. King Nerd, Tsukishima Kei.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harky21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/gifts).



> This is for my writing buddy and KuroTsuki soulmate. Thank you so much for everything Bec <3
> 
> This is just a very Kuroo focussed Tsukki ogling, praising, fanboying fest. Extremely self-indulgent.
> 
> I hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas!

“Am I dressed right? Is this dorky enough?” Kuroo asks, straightening his black and gold tri-force t-shirt as he enters Kenma’s fancy hotel room, next to his own.

Kenma doesn’t even look up from where he’s packing away his expensive computer peripherals – free from his sponsors – into his laptop bag. “What you fail to understand is that you’re already a giant dork, just not the right kind of dork.”

“There are different kinds?”

“Nerds are dorks with a cause, like mathematics or gaming. Dorks are just dorks, like you, with all the dad jokes and board games and general embarrassment.”

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “Wow, Kenma, that hurts. And here I came all this way to support you and your questionable career!”

As Kenma turns, slinging his laptop bag over his shoulder, Kuroo catches his eye-roll. “You came to check out available young gamer girls and guys.”

“Will you stop making me sound like some old pervert? I’m only _a year_ older than your sassy, twenty-two year old self.”

“Then stop talking like an old man,” Kenma mumbles, as they make their way down to the hotel lobby.

“And it is an entirely viable way to meet people,” Kuroo continues, ignoring Kenma’s comment. “I mean, this type of thing is where half our youth is these days and I want to see what all the fuss is about. There were some extremely attractive people in those pictures from the last convention you went to.”

Kenma frowns up at him and Kuroo can practically hear the ‘this is what I’m talking about, can you hear yourself when you talk?’ And, he can. Kuroo’s well aware of how ‘old’ he speaks, he’s had it pointed out to him more than enough times and he’s not stupid. His intelligence is probably why he speaks this way, he’s a businessman and sounding professional is important, a big part of how he talks people around in circles and into agreeing to things they wouldn’t otherwise agree to.

“I really do want to see your work, Kenma,” Kuroo says, bumping shoulders with his best friend and offering a sincere smile.

“Great, it’ll be like ‘Bring Your Dad to Work Day’,” Kenma comments, the small upturn at the corner of his mouth displaying his amusement.

Kuroo chuckles as their car pulls into the hotel to take them to the convention. “Right, let’s get this nerdy show on the road.”

 

* * *

 

People. People everywhere.

The traffic is heavy and Kuroo thinks it must be a typical thing, until he sees the enormous convention centre with crowds people flocking into it. Thousands and thousands of brightly dressed, costumed – ‘cosplay’ Kenma informs – excited people. The main doors are crowded, it seems like it’ll be difficult to get in, but their driver is taking them around to a side entrance.

“What’s this? You get special access?” Kuroo asks, smiling smugly.

“I’m a special guest Kuroo, they invited me,” Kenma explains, it’s-going-to-be-a-long-day exasperation heavy in his voice.

Although they get into the convention centre quickly, avoiding the bulk of the crowd, they still have to pass through masses of people who are already inside. Kuroo walks along behind Kenma staring around in awe at the posters and displays and cosplay.

It’s when his eyes move to the people around them that Kuroo notices how many of them are staring and smiling at Kenma, recognising him. Some nudge their friends and whisper ‘that’s Kenma!’ while others call out to him. Kenma does his best not to hide. He may have been a famous pro-gamer for a couple of years now, but he’s still his old, shy self. Either knowing that about him or being too nervous to approach, none in the crowd approach him. Until they’re almost at the doors of ‘Hall A’ when a tall, dark haired man with intense blue eyes stands before Kenma, making him come to an abrupt stop.

“Kozume-san!” The man greets, bowing deeply. “It is good to see you again.”

“Um, you—you too Kageyama,” Kenma responds, his quiet words almost lost in the noise of the crowd. Kuroo’s eyes narrow on Kenma’s face, his cheeks visibly pink with his dyed-blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Kuroo’s never seen his best friend so flustered so quickly. It only takes glancing back at the attractive man before them to realise why. “Kageyama is Head Event Manager for Blizzard Tokyo. And, uh, this is, um—”

“Kuroo Tetsurou, best friend and supportive yet overbearing father figure,” he interrupts, introducing himself to stop Kageyama eyeing him suspiciously. Kuroo’s smile widens as he observes Kageyama relaxing, clearly relieved to know Kuroo’s not competition for Kenma’s affections.

Then Kageyama frowns, tilting his head like a bird. “Father figure? You don’t look much older than Kozume-san.”

“I told you to call me Kenma,” he says and his yellow-brown eyes go wide as he realises what he’s said and he freezes, like a startled cat.

Kageyama watches him for a long moment, captivated, before saying, “Okay, Koz—Kenma-san. Then you should call me Tobio.”

They stare at each other silently and Kuroo doesn’t think he’s ever seen Kenma’s cheeks this red before. It’s ridiculously adorable and awkward in equal measure, so much so that Kuroo feels like he’s intruding on their moment. But then, there are hundreds of sweaty teenagers and 20-something’s around them, so he’s not alone in that.

Kuroo clears his throat. “Shouldn’t we, um, go set up or… Something?” he asks, wincing at his awkward words. He honestly doesn’t know what they’re going to do. Play video games? Right?

“Ah, yes, come with me,” Kageyama says, tearing his blue gaze from Kenma and leading them towards Hall A.

“I am supremely annoyed that you didn’t tell me you have a gigantic crush on your colleague,” Kuroo whispers carefully to Kenma as they follow Kageyama.

“He is _not_ my colleague and I do _not_ have a crush,” Kenma hisses back.

“Oh, well, I guess I must have hit my head somewhere along the way and imagined those heart-eyes from both of you.”

“Most of the crew are in Hall C,” Kageyama explains, interrupting Kuroo’s sarcastic accusations and Kenma’s eye-rolling. Kageyama holds the doors open for them, the two guards out the front nodding them through after seeing their all access passes. “They’re half way through the Starcraft tournament.”

“Why aren’t you there?” Kenma asks curiously.

“I already… lost,” Kageyama mumbles, fiddling with the pull string of his regal blue Alliance hoodie. Kenma snorts a ‘that sounds about right’ and Kageyama shoots him a weak glare. “Well, that arsehole is a world champion. He _should_ win,” he grumbles.

Kuroo would ask who this ‘arsehole’ is but he’s far too distracted, so distracted he stops following them and just stares. Hall A is void of people, besides them, the stage all set up and waiting for the imminent main event. The room is large, with hundreds of seats and standing room and a stage with bright lights, complicated tech setups and colourful displays of characters he recognises from Kenma’s games. He can imagine the hall with all those enthusiastic fans filling it, and wow. It’s immense.

“Kuroo?”

“Woah… You’ll be like a rockstar up on that stage,” he comments, a little breathlessly, mostly to annoy Kenma but also in awe of his best friend’s world.

Kenma huffs as an attempt to hide his smile. “I want to go watch the finale of the tournament and I _will_ leave you here.”

Kenma and Kageyama walk away, talking quietly to each other as they move down the aisle towards the stage. Kuroo walks along slowly behind them, not wanting to interrupt their awkward flirting. Climbing the stairs and getting up onto the stage, Kenma hands Kageyama his laptop bag and they go separate ways. Kuroo hurries after Kenma as they wind their way through some back doors.

“Where did your bae go?”

“He’s _not_ my—” Kenma stops himself, not allowing himself to fall into the trap of Kuroo’s provocation. “Kageyama is setting up my PC for the Overwatch exhibition matches.”

“Such a good wifey,” Kuroo singsongs, grinning smugly.

Kenma’s jaw clenches but he doesn’t respond; he knows well enough not to engage in Kuroo’s teasing, that it’ll only make it worse. Luckily for Kenma they reach a stage door to Hall C and he enters quickly, wanting to avoid any more comments from Kuroo. But Kuroo doesn’t want to push Kenma too far, it may be difficult to achieve but it’s not impossible and he doesn’t want his stubborn gamer friend to hide from his requited crush out of embarrassment.

Any new and exciting information about his best friend’s crush is swallowed whole and drowned out by the overwhelming enthusiasm of the crowd they’ve just joined. Kuroo’s eyes flicker around the large room as people cheer and chant and holler, clapping noise makers and pumping their fists in the air, yelling instructions or approval. And just when Kuroo doesn’t think it could get any louder, and all-consuming victorious cheer thunders through the crowd as people stand and clap.

Movement beside him makes Kuroo turn to see even Kenma clapping, a small smile curling his mouth. Fairly certain he’s never seen Kenma be this overtly supportive of anyone before, Kuroo’s gaze moves quickly to the stage to find this apparently very important nerd friend of Kenma’s.

Kuroo’s gaze immediately stops roaming when he notices a handsome blond standing on stage, and the search for Kenma’s nerd friend is completely forgotten. The tall, lean blond is neatly dressed in slim, blue jeans and a white and grey, Overwatch raglan t-shirt, the sleeves pushed up to reveal tattoos of symbols Kuroo knows he’s seen before. The way he’s standing with his hand on his hip and the way his gorgeous face, with a perfectly shaped nose, is set in flawless resting-bitch-face, he _has_ to be a model.

Perhaps they have those models like they have at motor shows; it’s the only explanation because Kuroo’s certain he’s never seen a more attractive person in his life.

It’s only when the gorgeous model with the glasses leaves the stage, and Kuroo’s ogling is obstructed, that he realises the announcer is ending the event and people are starting to leave. To avoid being trampled, Kenma grabs Kuroo’s elbow and drags him back towards the stage door. Kuroo stumbles a bit in his daze, wondering if he can ask Kenma to introduce him to the blond model, if Kenma even knows him.

“Bro…? Bro!”

Kuroo hears the words, the familiar voice loud enough to drown out any cacophony. He turns to see Bokuto standing at the edge of the stage, waving animatedly and nearly hitting people, his expression caught in an oddly endearing combination of excited and confused.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing here?” Bokuto asks as he pulls Kuroo into a crushing hug. The big man is wearing a red Horde t-shirt, stretched across his large biceps and barrel chest, and his hair is defying gravity, as usual.

“They invited Kenma to the convention, so I decided to tag along,” Kuroo explains, nodding his head back in his best friend direction where he’s waiting impatiently. “Didn’t know you nerded out this much, bro.”

“Not usually, but wherever Tsukki goes I follow,” Bokuto says, his smiling face slowly becoming a concerned frown. “Oh wait, that sounds stalkerish. I don’t mean it like that. He _is_ fuckin’ hot but I have so much respect for him, he’s such a good player, y’know? I mean, that win was… _Woah!_ ”

“Ah, yeah, kind of missed it and probably wouldn’t know what I’m watching anyway. But the fans certainly seemed to enjoy it.”

“Kei has quite a large fanbase,” Kenma says.

“Is this your Kei? Tsukishima Kei?” Kuroo asks.

“He’s not _my_ Kei.”

“No, no, your nerd friend. The one you always talk about. The one you hang out with at these things and play games with all the time.”

Kenma huffs. “Yes, we’re on an arena team together.”

“Your team is awesome, little dude!” Bokuto cheers, slapping him hard on the shoulder in a way that Kuroo is certain is supposed to be supportive. “You were totally robbed last Blizzcon.”

Kenma scowls up at him. He doesn’t dislike Bokuto, per se, but they’re very different people. Kuroo often wonders how he ended up with two best friends that are polar opposites in personality.

“Kuroo, we have to go,” Kenma states, simply walking away.

“Dude you got backstage passes and you didn’t invite me?” Bokuto says, pouting like a kicked puppy.

“Sorry bro, I’ll get Kenma to take you along next time,” Kuroo promises with a sincere smile, following after Kenma quickly so he doesn’t get lost in the maze by himself. “Talk to you later, bro!”

“If you meet Tsukki give him a kiss for me!”

Kuroo snorts a laugh, thinking, _yeah right, not going to kiss a random nerd,_ but nods affirmation to Bokuto anyway. Kuroo’s heard him ramble on about ‘Tsukki’ even more than he’s heard Kenma talk about him. Which makes sense since Kenma isn’t exactly a big talker. But the way Bokuto speaks of ‘Tsukki’ is different, borderline reverent.

When they get back to Hall A, the stage is busy with people doing final equipment checks and presenters and developers going over speeches. Kuroo stands with Kenma on stage as everything gets set up, watching in fascination.

Kenma had informed him that Blizzard is one of the biggest gaming companies in the world, which explains why they’re so efficient and well-organised, preparing like a well-oiled machine. Kuroo works in business, he understands the importance of preparation and appearances, but after seeing Hall C and the fans reactions to the Starcraft tournament, the industry seems so rewarding. More rewarding than his own work dealing with various mind-numbingly boring automotive corporations.

The blond walks onto the stage, talking quietly with another ridiculously gorgeous dark haired man. Kuroo is staring at him, he’s well aware and doesn’t even care when the blond looks over at him; models are likely accustomed to being ogled after all. The blond holds his gaze, narrowing his eyes defiantly, challengingly, and Kuroo grins, amused by his valiant effort to maintain his untouchable, out-of-your-league façade. Kuroo swears he sees a faint blush on the blond’s cheeks before he turns back to his friend.

“I didn’t know they hired models for these events,” Kuroo comments quietly to Kenma. “And I would have thought women would be more appropriate for nerds considering all the half-naked female characters in video games, but I suppose our generation are fairly open minded. Blizzard must be rolling in money to afford models that gorgeous.”

When Kuroo finally turns to Kenma he’s frowning up at him, what-the-fuck-are-you-rambling-about written all over his face. Kuroo hesitates, the sincere confusion on Kenma’s face making him uncertain.

“Over there… the models?”

Kenma follows his gesture at the blond and, if possible, his frown deepens. “Did you actually hit your head…? There are no models here, Kuroo.”

“Wha—But—The ridiculously attractive blond with the piercing eyes and kissable lips,” Kuroo laments, turning his gaze back to the blond, watching his jaw tighten as he seems to notice Kuroo staring at him again. “Smooth milky white skin… Soft, golden waves of hair…”

Kenma makes a noise and Kuroo knows that it’ll turn into the usual gaging noise whenever he rambles on about attractive people or people he likes. But the choked noise turns into laughter and Kuroo whirls in disbelief to see his best friend awkwardly holding back his laughter, and failing. Usually he’d find it amusing, seeing Kenma laugh is always amusing, but it’s Kuroo he’s laughing at. Usually that wouldn’t faze him either, but Kuroo feels oddly vulnerable in this discussion.

“Kuroo, that’s my friend, Tsukishima Kei.”

Eyes gone wide with the revelation, Kuroo stares at Tsukishima. He merges the two together; the humorous, sarcastic nerd Kenma has told him numerous stories about and the gorgeous, tall blond model before him.

“This is gold. Whenever I talk about Kei you tease him and call him my ‘nerd friend’ and whenever I talk to him about you he does nothing but scowl and make snarky comments about your intelligence. And yet, here you are, staring at him,” Kenma says. On rare occasions he gets giggly he becomes relatively talkative. “I _have_ to tell Shouyou.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Kuroo says, catching Kenma’s sleeve. He knows he should feel some kind of embarrassment or shame for judging Tsukishima by his nerdy career, but all he feels is thrilled and twitchy with anticipation. “Introduce me, Kenma.”

“What? No. You’ll just embarrass me, calling him a nerd and making fun of his profession.”

Kuroo sighs heavily, annoyed with himself. “Look, I get it, I’m a huge jerk who ignorantly judged something I didn’t understand—”

“Your self-awareness is accurate and you accept it disturbingly fast…”

“—But I always thought he was a funny guy, I’ve said so on numerous occasions, and I’ve told you that I’d wanted to meet him. He’s snarky and smart and holy-heaven is he gorgeous and he glares at me like he wants to tie me to a bed and—”

“Oh God, please stop,” Kenma grimaces. “Fine, fine. I’ll introduce you. Just… Be nice.”

With a pleasant grin Kuroo draws a halo above his head with his finger and Kenma rolls his eyes before leading him to where Tsukishima is still talking to the dark haired man, who looks up at Kenma and greets him with a small friendly smile.

“Hello, Kenma.”

“Hey Keiji, Kei,” Kenma responds, Kei merely nodding in response, his intense gold eyes flickering curiously to Kuroo for a moment and sending excited butterflies through his stomach. “This is my friend, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Akaashi Keiji, it’s nice to meet you, Kuroo-san,” he says in a polite but monotone voice, bowing respectfully.

“Oh, Akaashi, Bokuto’s friend right?” Kuroo asks, frowning. “Ha, small world. Odd that we haven’t met before.”

“Bokuto-san has been my friend since high school, but we haven’t seen much of each other over the last few years. He’s moving back to Tokyo though, I hear.”

Kuroo snorts a laugh. “If you get the countdown emails for his move back, like I do, I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other in 13 days.”

“Such an accurately ominous number,” Tsukishima comments under his breath, and presses his lips together tightly as Kuroo smiles at him. He clears his throat and extends his hand. “Tsukishima Kei. I’ve heard a lot about you, Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo only hesitates with the unfamiliar action for a moment before seizing the opportunity to touch him and gripping his hand. Tsukishima’s long fingers grip Kuroo’s hand, cold against Kuroo’s warm skin, and he relishes the perfectly fitting feel of it. Kuroo can’t help but smile, meeting Tsukishima’s surprised, but no less intense, golden eyes.

“Er, sorry,” Tsukishima says, swallowing hard as he pulls his hand away and squeezes it into a fist at his side. “I spent a few too many years working in America.”

 _God bless Western customs,_ Kuroo thinks, still smiling and seemingly unable to stop. They must have held each other’s hand for longer than necessary considering the almost imperceptible defensive narrowing of Akaashi’s dark green eyes. Kuroo wishes it had been longer, wishes he never had to let go.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind. I’ve heard a lot about you too, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, amused by the momentary widening of his eyes at the use of his nickname. “I don’t know much about it, but it seems like you played an amazing game back in Hall C. The crowd loved you.”

A blush dusts across Tsukishima’s high, pale cheekbones and he drops his gaze. “It wasn’t my best.”

 _Talented and humble, this guy is going to kill me with how adorable he is,_ Kuroo internally sighs wistfully. He really can’t stop staring, even with Akaashi’s disapproving eyes on him and Kenma all but groaning with embarrassment beside him.

“What is it you do, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asks, his voice just barely dragging his attention from Tsukishima.

Kuroo’s perceptive ears hear the challenge in his smooth tone and wonders if Akaashi is irritated about the attention Kuroo is giving Tsukishima. Jealous maybe? Are they together? Kuroo suddenly feels less sure of himself. Obviously if they are there is nothing Kuroo will do to get between them. But he doesn’t remember Kenma or Bokuto saying anything about either of them having partners.

“Oh, I’m the Sales and Marketing Executive for Kawasaki Motorcycle and Engine Company, Tokyo,” Kuroo explains, thrilled at the impressed raise of Tsukishima’s eyebrows. “Not as interesting as it sounds, a lot of conferences and presentations and professionally veiled arguments. But, you know, discounts of some seriously amazing motorcycles.”

“You ride one?” Tsukishima asks curiously.

Kuroo chuckles. “Would be remiss of me not to know the product intimately. Nothing like having them purring excitedly beneath you.”

This time Kenma does groan. But Kuroo doesn’t care, he’s too focused on the wide-eyed Tsukishima, who’s cheeks are reddening and Kuroo just knows he’s caught his eye. Until Tsukishima snorts an inelegant laugh and starts snickering uncontrollably behind his hand.

Kuroo’s heart drops. Frustrated with the process. He hasn’t dated in a whole year and is admittedly a little rusty with flirting and courting. Fuck it, he’s never been anything but awkward, always just stumbling through relationships and dating, faking it until he makes it. But this, being laughed at, kind of hurts. Which only proves how much he likes Tsukishima, since usually he’d be happy to laugh along with his ridiculous line.

“Oh shit, did you practice that one or was it completely improvised?” Tsukishima asks as his all too attractive laughter, which completely breaks through his intensity, fades.

“Er, no. Terrible ‘riding’ puns are one of the hazards of working with motorcycles, I’m afraid,” Kuroo covers, scratching the back of his head and forcing a laugh.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean… You have to admit that was terrible though.”

When Kuroo glances up at Tsukishima, instead of the second-hand embarrassment he was expecting, he’s oddly hopeful, gold eyes meeting his gaze steadily. Akaashi and Kenma are also watching Tsukishima, their expressions oddly inquisitive. Feeling like he’s completely missing something, Kuroo offers his best smile.

“You’re right, it was bad,” he says earnestly.

A small, surprised line forms between Tsukishima’s eyebrows and he bites his lip, contemplative. Any consideration Kuroo might give for that expression is lost as Kageyama calls out to them and Tsukishima’s expression shutters once more.

“Tsukishima, Kenma, we’re going over the presentation one last time. Doors are open in five.”

With an annoyed click of the tongue from Tsukishima and a huff from Kenma, they make their way over to the small huddle of presenters. Giving Akaashi a pleasant smile, Kuroo follows them over and hovers behind the group, listening intently.

As the explanation for the first Overwatch exhibition in Tokyo is summarised, Kuroo is seriously considering a career change. He’s remained in his comfortable but unsatisfying job for too long and he likes the way the Blizzard employees operate. Not a decision that can be made in a day, but certainly something he’s keen on investigating further.

When they’ve finished, Kuroo follows Kenma over to the on-stage computers with all the cameras, where his equipment has been set up by Kageyama.

Glancing around surreptitiously, Kuroo quietly asks, “Is Tsukishima single?”

“Yes, Kuroo, he is,” Kenma says.

He’s about to ask about Akaashi’s relationship with Tsukishima but decides to save it when he hears the tense edge of Kenma’s voice. Glancing down he watches his best friend fiddle with cords and the computer aimlessly. Recognising the nervous habit, Kuroo sighs with fond exasperation. One would think Kenma was accustomed to this after so many years.

“Kenma, everything will be fine. You know what you’re doing, you’ve mastered this game already and the demonstration will be awesome,” Kuroo assures. He’s been watching Kenma restlessly play the game – with his professional ‘pre-game access’ – all week. Kenma had been so excited about it that he even drew Kuroo into watching for a few hours, listening with amusement to the animated voices through Kenma’s headset.

Kenma side-eyes Kuroo apprehensively.

“I can go get Kageyama to give you a good-luck kiss if you think it’ll help,” Kuroo offers with a broad grin.

“Shh!” Kenma hisses, glancing around and then glaring at Kuroo, but he recognises the amusement glimmering in those yellow-brown eyes. “I think I’ll be fine.”

“Exactly.”

The stage is called to be cleared. Kuroo stands off-stage where he’ll be remaining for the presentation, supporting Kenma and watching the proceedings with interest. It takes a while for Hall A to be filled to capacity with hundreds of eager gamers and finally the main presenters start the event with an enthusiastic cheer from the crowd.

Initially there is a lot of talk about the game from the developers about the concept, their hopes for the players and their vision for the future. The characters of the game are explained with cheers from the audience for each and the costumes and the maps and the combat system. It’s all an exciting blur of information that even Kuroo finds himself drawn to.

The presenters announce the demonstration of the game-play with ‘some people you may know’. The crowd claps and chatters away with anticipation. Kuroo cheers and whistles exaggeratedly with the roar of the crowd as Kenma, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Akaashi and a few others Kuroo doesn’t know are called to the stage. Kuroo notices the cheer for Tsukishima is much louder than Kenma’s, and certainly much louder than the others. Not that he thinks Kenma would care, he’s never liked the limelight part of his job, but Tsukishima’s cheer is substantial, his popularity blindly apparent and unnerving. Kuroo wonders how someone so calm and reserved effortlessly deals with it.

Overwatch is a team game and it seems they’ve pitted the two big names in ‘Tsukishima’ and ‘Kozume’ against each other. The two men seem to like this idea; Tsukishima’s mouth curling into a challenging smirk and a twinkle of friendly competition in Kenma’s eyes. They play games against each other in private all the time after all.

Tsukishima chooses to play the blue alien woman with the gigantic sniper rifle and Kenma selects his usual creepy, charred man with all the bombs. Both make plays that have the crowd screaming in disbelief, Tsukishima shooting some ‘insane’ headshots and Kenma setting up ‘amazing’ traps with bombs. The crowd honestly doesn’t seem to care who wins and is just thrilled to see such an awesome game.

When the demonstration matches, and therefore the whole Overwatch exhibition, is over, the crowd give a deafening standing ovation.

Kenma leaves the stage smiling freely and blushing as people chant his name. Kuroo pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair.

“Kenma! That was fucking _awesome_ ,” Kuroo enthuses, letting a grumbling Kenma go. “Seriously Kenma, thank you so much for bringing me.”

He huffs. “How long have I been inviting you?”

Kuroo grins brightly. “Oh, shut up.”

Hall A empties slowly, the audience even more excited after the exhibition and praising the game. Kuroo is certain they’ll all be playing it upon release, after that display who couldn’t? Kuroo himself is even sure he’ll be playing.

The stage slowly gets packed up and Kuroo simply stands back and out of the way, watching Kenma talking with Kageyama. Watching the obvious, sparkling hearts in their eyes and the way they subconsciously lean towards each other. They both seem to be fairly oblivious though, not daring to touch each other and blushing innocently every now and then.

His view is blocked suddenly and he’s about to move so he can see Kenma and Kageyama again, but he notices the head of softly curling blond hair. Tsukishima approaches him and stands before him. Kuroo smiles warmly but can’t stop the twinge of uncertainty in it from their earlier interaction.

“Hey,” Tsukishima says, stepping forward into the partially hidden alcove off-stage where Kuroo is leaning back against the wall. He glances around at the lack of people and realises how strange and lurky he must look here.

“Hey. That was—uh—that was some kind of show,” Kuroo says, feeling unusually awkward. “Pretty freaking amazing. Might have even sold me on the game.”

Tsukishima raises a single blond eyebrow impressively. “Kenma is convinced you’ll never play another video game, so that is significant.”

Kuroo chuckles. “Yeah, I think I’ve been far too judgemental about all this. It’s remarkable really.”

“Yeah, it’s…” he trails off, a frustrated expression crossing his features. Tsukishima swallows hard. “Listen, Kuroo-san, I wanted to apologise for earlier. If I made you feel bad or—Sorry. I just don’t really—um—I don’t like getting hit on and I turn into a bit of a defensive arsehole.”

“Oh,” Kuroo says lamely as understanding washes over him like a bucket of ice-water. _Of fucking course, he probably gets unwanted attention from random people all the time._ “Fuck, sorry. I should have realised.”

Tsukishima shakes his head and smiles appreciatively. “No, don’t apologise, you didn’t know. Knowing who you are, I shouldn’t have been an arse. It’s just a bit much sometimes. Kenma’s lucky, he’s always been quiet and his fans like him for that and respect him. Some of mine seem to think I’m a ‘bad boy’ and that means that I like the attention or some crap.”

“Must be the tattoos.”

Tsukishima snorts a genuine laugh, his eyes unexpectedly bright with amusement. “Apparently that’s all it takes.”

Silence falls between them, but Kuroo doesn’t mind, he simply watches as Tsukishima glances down at the tattoos on his arms and his fingers laced together tightly, nervously. When he looks back up at Kuroo there’s resolve and intention in Tsukishima’s bright eyes that makes his heart stutter, he’s frozen, watching and waiting for what Tsukishima will do.

Swallowing hard, Tsukishima unhurriedly closes the few feet between them and it’s all Kuroo can do to keep himself breathing, albeit erratically. Long fingers trail across Kuroo’s jaw and lace through the back of his thick, black hair as Tsukishima leans closer, so achingly slow. Their noses touch and Tsukishima’s eyes flutter closed behind his glasses and Kuroo does the same as soft, hungry lips press against his own.

All the muscles in Kuroo’s stomach tense pleasantly at the tender warmth that shouldn’t exist in a first kiss. Hesitantly, Kuroo’s hands rise to settle on his hips, fingers pressing into fabric and skin, and Tsukishima tilts his head and kisses him again, his tongue licking teasingly across Kuroo’s lip. Tsukishima pulls back with a wet pop as he gently sucks Kuroo’s bottom lip, and he just hovers; breath hot against Kuroo’s mouth, fingers curled greedily in Kuroo’s hair and leaning against him.

Kuroo opens his eyes tentatively, worried he’s imagining this mind-blowing moment, worried this isn’t happening. Because, really, how the hell could it be? But Tsukishima is there, right fucking there, their noses still touching as they watch each other. The gold flecks in Tsukishima’s pale brown eyes entrancing him. He can’t move, won’t move, never wants to move from this unexpected heaven he’s found himself in.

“I’ve wanted to meet you for a while,” Tsukishima says quietly.

Kuroo lets out a light huffed laugh, smiling. “Me too.”

Tsukishima kisses his smile quickly and pulls away, biting his lip as he presses a piece of paper into Kuroo’s hand.

“It was nice finally meeting you, Kuroo-san,” Tsukishima says, his voice low and warm as he backs away, his gaze never leaving Kuroo’s. “You should definitely use that.”

Kuroo glances down at the Blizzard business card with ‘Tsukishima Kei’ printed on it and a neat scrawl of personal mobile phone digits in fresh blue pen.

“Okay, I—yeah. Goodbye Tsukki,” Kuroo responds, feeling giddy.

He grins broadly as he watches Tsukishima turn on his heel and leave, gaze unabashedly roaming down the long line of his back, to his hips and arse as he walks away. Kuroo’s face hurts for the fact that he can’t stop grinning like a lunatic, even long after Tsukishima is gone, staring down at the his name of the business card like a sap and replaying the kiss over and over in his head.

“Oh God, what did you do?” Kenma’s voice wakes him from his reverie. He has no idea how long he’s been standing here but the stage is almost completely cleared. “You look like the cat that caught the canary.”

“Something like that.”

Excitedly, Kuroo holds the business card out to Kenma, who frowns and then rolls his eyes. “So old-school. He could have just asked me to give you his number.”

“You’re not surprised?”

“No. When I talk to Kei he often asks about you, I saw the way he was staring at you earlier and he certainly never apologises to anyone like that,” Kenma explains, handing back the card. Frowns and adds, “Or at all, really.”

Kuroo gasps dramatically. “You’re telling me, you’ve known that a creature that freaking attractive and sexy has been asking about me and you didn’t tell me? What kind of friend are you?”

“The kind who doesn’t allow his friend to meet his prejudice best friend, even though he knows said friend likes said prejudice best friend, to protect said friend.”

“Okay, okay, I deserve that,” Kuroo admits, laughing. “You’re a good friend, Kenma.”

“And you better make it up to him,” Kenma says, pointing a finger and looking more stern that Kuroo has ever seen.

“Oh I will. I foresee much wining and dining, only proper courting for our precious Tsukki, indulgent kissing and so much body worship, I mean… Wow. Have you seen his tattoos? And that arse. Oh boy. Wait till I get my hands and mouth and—”

Kenma sighs heavily. “I’m going to regret this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya catch those not-so-subtle hints at BokuAkaKuroTsuki :D One of my favourite OT4 tropes is all the boys salivating over Tsukki. Makes me happy; my Tsukki deserves all the love.
> 
> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
